


He's Really Not That Bad

by LukaTheSelkie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaTheSelkie/pseuds/LukaTheSelkie
Summary: Some cursing. Mainly Sweden/England. Background Russia/America. Like... VERY background.It starts off with a one-sided Russia/Sweden because Sve just wants attention and he got it one day from Russia.Denmark being Denmark demands England make America apologize for taking his brother's love interest, but he refuses because he cares about Alfred. He makes a comment about Sweden, which makes Den blow up, and he realizes he has to fix it. He apologizes after doing some research, then goes to afternoon Fika with Sweden. Alone. Bonding ensues.Big jump into the future after Fika ends to a world meeting where America realizes something is off, and hounds England about it. Cutesy lovers being lovey, and Den, Nor, Fin, and Ice threatening England's life because THEIR SWEDEN. But things do turn out well.IDK I suck at descriptions lol.





	He's Really Not That Bad

It started out simply, really. Russia had looked at him, smiled his sweet, innocent smile, and said, "Become one with me, da?" Sweden was taken aback, and had stared at him for a long moment.  
"Nej," he mumbled in response, then turned away, his cheeks tinted pink. He briskly walked across the room to his seat, and patiently waited for the meeting to begin. No matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't get the encounter out of his head. Most of the other countries were afraid to approach him, and he knew that well. Perhaps that's why Russia's question baffled him so much. He was only close with the other Nordics, and sometimes even they let him be.

Now, he stares across the room, glaring hard at America, who is entirely too close to Russia for his liking. Denmark pokes his cheek, grabbing his attention for the moment. "Sve, you haven't stopped glaring all day. Good thing America isn't the most observant. But why are you glaring at him?" Sweden grunts in response. Denmark sighs and shakes his head. "Is it because of what Russia said a few meetings ago?" He doesn't respond, and that's answer enough. "Sve, he's no good for you. Don't take his words literally. He wants your land. And... he and America are together." Sweden keeps a straight face, but Den's words still sting. "Sve? C'mon, talk to me. You're never this silent. Look, I'm being annoying! You can beat me up and I won't fight it!" He sticks his tongue out and starts making noises. When that doesn't work, he frowns. "I'm better than you~ Anyone can see that I am~" He sings out, but still gets no response. He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. "Fine. Stay silent and brooding."  
"Jag w'll." Sweden mumbles out, and leaves the room quickly, not caring that it's the middle of a meeting. Not that anyone is concerned about the neutral country anyway; they want deals, not to be scared. Denmark stares at the door, hoping he will come back, but knowing he probably won't. Once the meeting is over, he tells Nor, Ice, and Finland to go on ahead, he has something to do. Once his family leaves, he stalks over to England, grabs his arm, and drags him to a corner to speak with him in private, effectively ending the conversation he was in.  
"What the bloody hell!? I was speaking with them! Let go of me!"  
"Make America apologize." England's brows furrow. Denmark would laugh at the ridiculousness of the sight if this weren't so serious.  
"Whatever for?" He yanks his arm away from Den and glares at him. "He's done nothing wrong to you."  
"He broke Sve's heart. A country finally spoke to him without fear, and then America had to go and get in a relationship with him! Sweden is... simple to woo. He doesn't get much attention, so the fact that Russia said anything gave him hope someone could love him without being afraid of him. So you're going to make that asshole apologize for taking Sve's interest!" England shakes his head slowly.  
"As much as you fight, you still care about him. I feel the same about Alfred. That's why you have to understand I'm not going to ask him to apologize for something he was unaware he was doing. I am sorry Russia teased him like that, knowingly or unknowingly, but..." He shakes his head hard. "Anyway, if he wants more attention, why doesn't he try to be less terrifying?" Denmark clinches his jaw to stop himself from doing something he might regret, like slap the nation.  
"It's not that simple. Have you ever seen him smile? Of course not, because you're not his family. Did you hear that!? You're not his family, so don't act like you know anything about him! He can't help that he's stoic! He can't help that everyone is afraid of him! You hear me!? You know NOTHING about him, so don't go saying things like that!" Denmark turns on his heel and storms out of the now-silent meeting room. All eyes fall on England, wondering how he had much such a happy-go-lucky country that angry. He groans loudly.  
"FOOK! Denmark, come back!" He runs after him, but he's already gone. He sighs and makes his way back to the room, defeated.  
"Dude, what was that?" America asks quietly, coming to stand next to him. Russia follows, and England sighs. The entire room is listening for his response with bated breath.  
"I made a mistake by calling Sweden terrifying."  
"Ouch dude. They're pretty protective of each other. You gonna make it up to him?" England closes his eyes tightly.  
"I suppose I'll make this mess up to both of them."  
"Mess? What mess?"  
"Don't worry about it, Al. It's something I'm protecting you from. And don't say you can handle it. I know you can, but I would rather you not." America snaps his mouth closed, deciding it's best to let Arthur do what he's going to before trying to hound it out of him.

"What do you want?" England flinches away from Denmark's harsh glare.  
"To apologize. You're right, I don't know Sweden. I don't know how easy or hard it is for him to express his emotions, and I don't know of any trauma he may or may not have behind that. And, no, I have never seen him smile, or be anything but blank before, but Finland was kind enough to tell me it's sort of scary when he does show emotion, especially a smile. I understand it won't be as effective as America apologizing for taking the country who doesn't seem afraid of him, but I would like to partake in an afternoon Fika with Sweden. Perhaps I can help set an example for the other nations." Denmark bursts into a bright smile and pulls England into a tight hug. He wiggles after a moment. "Can't... Breathe!" Den releases him with a chuckle.  
"Tak. Jeg will have to talk with Tino about calling Sve's smile scary though. Even if it is true, he shouldn't say it so easily. Jeg am surpised du know what FIka is. Du did research, didn't du? We usually all go with Sve for Fika, but du can be his lone companion today. Jeg am sure he will appreciate it, even if he is shy at first. Sve~! Come here~!" The door closes, and England shudders. At least his family isn't like the Nordics.  
"Du w'nt to go to F'ka with me?" Sweden stares down at England from the doorstep, his expression unreadable. His eyes show a glimmer of amusement, but it's so vague, Arthur isn't sure if he's imagining things or not.  
"Y-yes," he stammers out, mentally cursing himself for the stutter. "Or ja. Is that how it's said? I'm not very good with different pronunciations of letters." Sweden lets out a small chuckle, and steps out of the house, closing the door behind him. Is the chuckle good or bad?  
"The j m'kes more of a y so'nd, och the a l'nger. Try aga'n?" England takes a breath, and says it again, properly this time. He knows it's proper by the small nod he receives from Sweden. "Tack f'r trying to b'gin with. That was cons'derate. Shall we go?" England has to strain to hear him, he's so quiet. It's odd, not having America practically yelling in his ear. It's so different. But a good different, he decides.

Sweden is adorable. Scratch that, fucking adorable. He's like a big teddy bear that gets embarrassed entirely too easily and loves attention. England finds himself wondering if he likes physical affection, too, but he won't push it that far on their first outing. Is Fika considered an outing? Do the people around them think they're on a date? His cheeks heat up in a blush at that thought, and he hides it behind his mug of tea. Coffee is the most popular drink for Fika, and what Sweden is sipping on, but tea is also acceptable, much to the Brit's delight. He glances at the two plates in front of them, and nearly chokes when he sees Sweden's cinnamon bun is nearly gone, while his own looks barely touched. This sends the Swede into a fit of quiet laughter that lasts no less than three minutes straight. England's cheeks heat up more and more each moment as he wipes at the liquid spilled on his shirt. "Excuse me for not understanding they are huge, delicious, and savory. I would like to enjoy mine. Though I suppose that would mean I'm dragging the time of Fika out."  
"It's f'ne. This 's your f'rst. Take as m'ch time as du n'd. Jag am used to th'm." England can't help but smile. As scary as his appearance is, the Swede is really sweet and considerate, something he honestly wasn't expecting.  
"Thank you." They fall into a comfortable silence as England attempts to tackle the huge bun again, and Sweden drinks his coffee, watching the Brit, obviously amused. He counts it as a small victory when the tiniest of smiles appears on the Swede's lips when he tries to stick a piece that's a bit too big into his mouth and nearly makes a mess. He doesn't know what Finland is talking about; Sweden's smile is sweet and pure and not scary at all. Maybe the bigger smiles are when it gets scary?  
"Ah, du h've icing on your ch'k." The quiet country reaches across the table and swipes at England's cheek with his thumb. He furrows his brows in concentration, angles himself closer, and rests his entire hand on the side of his face as he scrubs. Sweden is warm. So warm England can't help but close his eyes and lean into the touch ever so slightly. Once it registers what he's doing, his eyes snap open, his cheeks flushed. The blonde sitting across from him looks completely surprised, his lips parted slightly in shock. He jerks his hand away quickly. "G't it," he mumbles, wiping the icing on a napkin. Then, "Jag could h've hurt du. Why...?"  
"I trust you. And I don't think you could have hurt me. As far as I can tell, you would never hurt anyone on purpose. You're too sweet for that." Sweden looks away.  
"Jag am n't sweet. Den 's the sweet 'ne." England's chest aches at how sincere he sounds.  
"There can be more than one sweet one."  
"Ja, b't not me."  
"Don't tell me you actually believe that." No answer. He sighs heavily. "I've been with you for what, maybe an hour? You've opened up a bit to me, and I am forever grateful for that. So far you've shown me you're about as threatening as a stuffed animal." He purposefully avoids calling him a teddy bear, but that's still what he has in mind. "Some of them look scary, right? But even the scary ones are still something someone out there loves very much. They still deserve attention. They still wouldn't hurt anyone, unless possessed by something evil. Except you're better, because you're like a living stuffed animal. You hold all the traits most children imagine in their cuddle toy." The Swede takes a long sip of his coffee, his face completely neutral. It's unnerving how well he can hide his emotions. Once he's finished, he sets the mug down and quietly eats what's left of his cinnamon bun. Feeling suddenly awkward, England bows his head and continues to eat his own. The silence is tense, and neither of them speak until the food and drinks are gone.  
"Let's go outs'de." The taller male stands, and walks toward the exit. England follows after quickly, a bit unsure of what to do with their dirty dishes. Sweden just left them, so it's okay to do that, right? Or does he get special privileges? Once he is out the door, he is grabbed by the wrist and pushed into the side of the building. He squeaks loudly, trying to punch and kick at his attacker. His hands are easily pinned to the wall above him, and a hand on his hip is enough to still his legs. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly, expecting the worst. He opens his eyes in shock when he feels something warm press against his forehead.  
"Sweden?"  
"C'll me Berw'ld." He pulls away softly, running a finger over where he had just kissed.  
"Th-then call me Arthur!" The Swede chuckles and nods.  
"Tack. Jag needed to he'r that." His cheeks are flushed, and he looks away. England wiggles his way out of Berwald's grasp, and circles around him so they're looking at each other. He has to hold in a scream; Finland was definitely right about his smile being scary! But he's happy, so he won't ruin the moment by being afraid!  
"I only spoke the truth. You remind me of a teddy bear, if you want to know what I had in mind." Berwald chuckles, and kisses his forehead again. His entire face turns crimson in a blush. "Receiving affection from you is strange, but not unwanted."  
"Good. Jag w'll be giv'ng it to du rand'mly from h're on out." England blushes harder, and his chest tightens with joy. Has he fallen for Berwald already? But that's impossible, right? He's been around him for maybe an hour! Sweden suddenly takes his hand, being very shy about it. The thump in Arthur's chest tells him no, it is not impossible, and Berwald being shy is his favourite thing of the day. "Is th's okej?"  
"Of course." He smiles brightly. "You're cute when you're being shy. You should do it more often. It oddly suits you."  
"Some'ne is being r'ther forward today." They both blush, and walk back to the Nordics' house without another word.

 

"England, dude, you have a ring on your finger!" America shrieks particularly loudly, right in the middle of a meeting. Arthur sighs heavily.  
"Indeed I do. Now can we please-"  
"Ohmygod. You're ENGAGED. Who is it!? Huh!?! Who!?! Who who who!?! I want to know! Tell me who you're engaged to! Let me come to the wedding! Let me be IN the wedding! England's getting married, guys! Were any of you aware of this!?" A murmur runs through the room, and England's entire body heats up in a blush.  
"Sh-shut up, Alfred! Just for that, you're not invited!"  
"I know I still am, I'm the hero after all! But seriously, who are you engaged to!? And how long have you been engaged!?! Does anyone else know!?" England lets out a groan.  
"Okay! Seeing as you're not going to drop this, I'll answer your damn questions. No one else knows. No one was supposed to know until we were ready to tell everyone. We've technically been engaged for a decade, but we just recently found the perfect rings."  
"Wow! You hid it so well! I didn't even know you were in a relationship!"  
"Yes, well, he's rather shy, and-"  
"DUDE! Everyone show me their hands! I want to figure out who he's engaged to myself!" Arthur facepalms. Well, that didn't take long. They had the rings for a total of three hours before someone noticed. And, of course, that someone just HAD to be America, didn't it. America, who is currently forcing every country into showing him their left hand. Every time he finds a ring, he grabs England's wrist and compares the two. Alfred is smart, to immediately know they have very similar rings. When he gets to the Nordics, he frowns, obviously not looking forward to potentially upsetting Sweden, but he goes through with his idea anyway. Arthur looks at Berwald and rolls his eyes at the confident look in his eyes. His face still holds no expression, as usual, but he's gotten good at reading the mysterious man's eyes over the years. Sweden holds his hand out for America, who looks at him weird for not being unwilling. He grabs for Arthur when he sees the ring, and promptly screams. He falls in the floor, and Berwald chuckles, proud of himself for shocking the country.  
"Berry, that's not very nice. You know how delicate Alfred is. You probably scared him half to death." Despite his words, England is smiling brightly.  
"SWEDEN!?! YOU'RE ENGAGED TO SWEDEN!?!" America gapes at them, and Russia scoops him up with a giggle.  
"Da, it would seem so, my sweet. Congratulations on your engagement." England nods slightly, and Berwald blushes.  
"Sve... is there something you would like to tell big brother Den?"  
"And big brother Nor?"  
"And little brother Finland?"  
"And fiery brother Iceland?" Berwald sweat drops, and Arthur grabs his hand and squeezes it reassuringly. He doesn't like their auras either, but he should be there for his lover.  
"Jag am eng'ged?" His voice is quiet, and he shrugs like it's no big deal, but it is.  
"We can see that. And for a decade, no less. Without telling us. Or showing that you were in love. Do we have to-"  
"NEJ! D'n!"  
"Den doesn't have to do anything, because I'm going to-"  
"Nor, nej!"  
"I'm going to enjoy target practice with my mach-"  
"Nej Finland."  
"Then I'm going to stuff him so full of licorice he-"  
"Ice! Nej! N't that!"  
"Well, what are we supposed to do? We can't just let him steal our precious Sve. Maybe we should carve him?"  
"Norw'y," Sweden warns. He pulls England into his lap and wraps his arms around him tightly. "Nej. N'ne of du are do'ng anything to h'm. Jag älskar honom." Arthur blushes hard. He turns his head to bury his face in the Swede's neck shyly.  
"I love you too, Berry." Berwald smiles easily, and runs a hand through his lover's hair.  
"That's not the scary smile I know." Finland.  
"Dammit guys, he's really in love. We can't do anything to England." Denmark.  
"Or we can. Once they get married, pranks are a choice. He'll be in the family with no way out." Norway.  
"And we can still stuff him full of food!" Iceland.  
"Your family is scary, Berry!"  
"Jag kn'w. Shall we m've across the w'rld?"  
"YES! Then I can keep an eye on you two! You tainted him, Sweden! He used to be innocent!" Berwald smirks, looks America dead in the eye, and responds in the most serious voice he can muster.  
"He st'll is innocent. F'r now." Half of the room squeals, and the other half expresses how that was definitely too much information. Sweden nuzzles the back of England's neck with his nose and breathes in. He adores how his lover smells. "Sc'nes and tea, as us'al."  
"And you smell like coffee and cinnamon, as usual." Arthur snuggles into Berwald and closes his eyes, content to be in his lap during a meeting. It's all he could have ever hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> I am willing to do other chapters of their times together IF it gets requested enough, but for now I'm happy with this being a one shot.


End file.
